This kind of through-panel connector is disclosed in Patent document No. 1. This through-panel connector is provided, on its fixing side, with a female connector having a flexible arm and a latch and is attached to a mounting hole in a panel so as to allow be displaceable to the mounting hole. Again, the female connector is provided, in an insert-side brim part, with an insertion hole broadened at a slant, while a mating male connector is provided with a guide rod having a pointed tip. Further, electrical terminals are arranged in the insertion hole and the guide rod, respectively. The electrical terminal in the guide rod of the male connector is held by a spring part of the electrical terminal in the insertion hole of the female connector, effecting a connection between the terminals. Consequently, even if the connector on the fixing side is misaligned with the mating connector or both of the connectors have dimensional errors in manufacturing, the fitting of the connectors would be carried out in their normal positions, whereby it is possible to do away with defective contact between the terminals and damage thereon and also possible to improve spatial effectiveness of the connector body.
Patent document No. 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-139250